Personae in Hogwarts
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: Yuu Narukami and Yukiko Amagi were requested to help Harry Potter in his fight against Voldemort by Izanami. Would their presence allow the Boy-WHo-Lived to triumph over the Dark Lord and bring about peace and gain happiness for himself?


Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei Persona and its characters belong to the wonderful people at Atlus and Harry Potter and its characters belong to the wonderful J.k. Rowling and Penguin Publishers. Nuff said. Oh, and any resemblances to actual people, places and names are strictly coincidental as this is a work of fiction. Thank you.

Personae in Hogwarts

Prologue

It has been three years since the final battle in Inaba, three years since Yu Narukami with the help of the TV world expedition squad defeated Izanami in her version of Yomi and apprehended Toru Adachi, the culprit behind the Inaba Serial Murders. It is also during that time that he and Yukiko Amagi became close, up to the point that his parents met up with hers to discuss about marriage prospects as well as business opportunities.

The both of them spent more time with each other, well in Yu's case anyway since he took frequent trips down to Inaba to see Yukiko as well as his friends that he had made during his year there. He was glad to see that Chie had finally risen up to be a competent police officer under his uncle Ryotaro Dojima, though he had to chuckle a bit at his best friend, Yousuke Hanamura's plight. Sure, he had become a manager at Junes', though that didn't save him from Chie's wrath when he did something stupid.

Yes, Chie and Yousuke were an item, and Yu thought amusedly to himself that those two were perfect for each other, though it was rather obvious to anyone in their former group who really wears the pants in their relationship.

His cousin Nanako was quite a looker right now at thirteen years old, and his uncle told him that she was becoming a dead ringer for his dead wife. Naturally, she was quite popular at school, and when he was there, he teamed up with his uncle to play the 'protective older brother and father' role to any male visitors that seemed to have interest in her, to her exasperated amusement.

Rise, as usual was touring the world as her job as an idol made it difficult for her to return to Inaba, though she did send him her regards and some photos of her and her latest CDs when she had the chance. She obviously still held a crush for him, but even Rise knew that his heart belonged to Yukiko, and she did this only to tease the successor of the Amagi Inn.

Kanji and Naoto… now that's an amusing pairing, but to be honest it was quite expected. Ever since Yu saw them, he knew somehow that they would end up together. The most interesting thing is that Naoto would relent to wear girl's clothing when she visited Kanji's mother when she was off duty from being a detective, and with the way Kanji's mother loved her, it wasn't a long shot that they would end up married together. Even when they worked together, they were the perfect team.

Naoto would be the intellectual reason of their duo, and Kanji the brawn and intimidating combination, which allowed them to solve cases that many of the people in the crime investigation line would dub them as the 'Golden Pair of Crime Investigation'.

Yu smiled to himself as he looked to his side, to the raven haired beauty that smiled back at him as she sat by his side. Truly she was a goddess, which is strangely true since she wielded the Persona that represented the chief goddess of the Shinto mythology, Amaterasu after all. Not to mention that like Chie, she was more than willing to kick his ass if he does anything stupid, not that he was planning to anyway.

"You really do have a nice smile, Yuu-kun. Care to tell me what you are thinking about?" Yukiko said as she leaned against her fiance's side, sitting in the same gazebo that they first sat together before she was kidnapped and thrown into the TV three years ago during what many people would dub as the infamous 'Inaba Serial Murders'.

Yuu just shook his head and smiled at his fiancée and said. "Nothing much, Yuki-chan. Just thinking about us, and what our friends are up to now. By the way, how goes with the talks with my parents and your mother?"

She smiled at him and said. "Well, the wedding preparations are definitely in place, though I am glad that our parents both gave us some space and time to enjoy the dating life. I think they expect us to be married in two years time though. As for business, I think your parents' are really a help for me and mother, since they have scouted out some potential undeveloped hot springs area in Japan for the Amagi Inn to expand its wings. Also, with their management and marketing skills, there are quite a lot of employees wanting to work with us, which lightens up the load that I and my mother have to bear."

He chuckled at the last word and he said. "Speaking of bear, any word of what Teddie's been up to?"

Yukiko just giggled at the mention of their last companion from their Investigation team. "Last I heard, he was still living in the TV world, though he does visit us from time to time in that human disguise of is. Yousuke is a bit torn between trying to thank the guy or throttling him, since he does bring in customers with his charm, though he flirts with the ladies a bit too much in his opinion."

Yuu chuckled and was about to say something when he tensed up as he found the scenery around them starting to change… and they were apparently transported, or at least he thought they were to somewhere where he thought wasn't supposed to exist in the real world. Yes, he realized that they were transported to somewhere that looked uncanningly like Magatsu Inaba.

"Yu… Yuu-kun? Why are we here… isn't this…" Yukiko started, looking around her with a worried expression on her face.

"I am afraid so, Yuki-chan.." Yuu said in a calm but thoughtful manner as he looked around the place. "This seems to be… or at least it looks like that bastard Adachi's version of this town, Magatsu Inaba. The question is… who and why were we brought here. I thought that this mess ended three years ago."

"That is simple Narukami-san…" A familiar female voice was heard to them, and both of them tensed up slightly as they recognized who this particular voice belonged to. "I was the one who brought both of you here… at least a replica of what a former chosen one of mine regards as his reality."

The person who spoke had grayish white hair that was short and wavy, and she had crimson eyes. She wore an elegant white gown as she walked towards them, a soft smile on her face.

"Izanami…" Yukiko hissed at the woman that had given them so much troubles and nightmares three years ago. "What are you up to now? Isn't it enough that you made our town suffer three years ago? Don't tell me that you are planning to re-enact the same thing all over again? Because if you do… rest assured that I and my companions will…" She was about to say more when she felt her fiancé's hand on her shoulder and when she looked at him, he merely shook his head.

"Why did you stop me, Yuu-kun? She was responsible for the pain that Inaba had felt three years ago! Don't tell me that you have forgiven her? Or have you forgotten the deaths of Konishi-senpai so easily?" She said hotly, and Yuu just smiled gently at her.

"To be honest, Yuki-chan… it is not easy to forgive, nor forget what Izanami-san had done three years ago." He said in a calm, cool tone that made the goddess flinch slightly at the reminder of her past actions. "However as we found out, and I feel that this is what she feels is that she is really concerned with the happiness of us humans. I do believe that she is also curious about us humans, which is why she uses the Midnight Channel to find out about what we desire… and it is regrettable that bastard Adachi made her misinterpret that humanity's desire was to be in a world of oblivion and stillness, which made her decide to overrun the world with Shadows, and create Ameno-Sagiri, as well as the Midnight Channel."

He paused for a moment before smiling at the goddess and said. "And take a look at her eyes, Yuki-chan… they seemed to be at peace… though there is a tinge of worry and sadness… is there not, Izanami-sama?"

Izanami smiled softly and nodded, and spoke in a gentle melodic tone. "You are indeed a perspective one, Narukami-san… I was right to have selected you as the wielder of the Wild Card ability. But yes, I am here not to harm you… rather I am here to ask for your assistance to save the world yet again, though it does not exist in this time or this world."

There was a short silence following the goddess's announcement before Yuu said. "What do you exactly mean by that, Izanami-sama? Do you propose that this request that you are making of us will take us back in time in some sort of alternate dimension?"

Yukiko almost scoffed at such a suggestion, but seeing that the world within the TV was indeed some kind of alternate dimension, kept her peace for now even though she kept a wary eye on the goddess, not really ready to trust the divine being that caused such chaos three years ago.

"Indeed it is, Narukami-san… in fact, the time will be 1995, or 18 years ago, and the place that we are going to is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I trust that this place is not unfamiliar to both of you?" Izanami spoke to them, and both their eyes widened in recognition at the name.

"That is the school where the famous Harry Potter is going right, izanami-san? And if I am not mistaken, it is his fifth year there as a student." Yukiko said, and the goddess nodded.

"Indeed, Amagi-san… and there is a darkness that is growing, threathening to envelop the Magical World which would affect the real world there. And there is this Dark Lord who is behaving like Tohru Adachi, which is why I cannot allow this travesty to continue, even if it does not concern me at all."

Yuu nodded in understanding, and looked at the goddess calmly before saying. "I see… so I assume our mission there is to assist or at least interfere with the events during that year which would allow Potter-san to develop strong skills to kill this Voldemort, I take it?"

Izanami nodded, smiling at her Chosen One and said. "You are right, Narukami-san… and to assist you in the endeavor, I have taken the liberty of informing you of the knowledge you need to survive there, which means spells and the lot. You should receive the information right about… now."

There was a sudden rush of information that assaulted both of the youths that they had a momentary splitting headache for a moment, before both of them gasped for breath at the magical power and knowledge that was given to them by Izanami.

Yuu soon stood up, helping his fiancée along and then looked at Izanami and said. "Is that all, Izanami-sama? I assume we will be getting wands as well? And do we have the ability to access the Velvet Room as well as our Persona as well in that world?"

The goddess giggled softly and said. "Of course, Narukami-san… all of your Personae are available for use. In addition, for you alone, Narukami-san… I give you some limited ability to summon Shadows to assist you in addition to your Personae. That should be sufficient, though you would try to read one manga that is called Negi- something if you need more spells to boost your arsenal."

Yukiko looked at the goddess and sighed before saying. "Well, I know something about the book regarding Potter-san and his adventures. I assume that we would have to depart right now, Izanami-san? And what will be our roles in that world?" 

Izanami smiled at the raven haired woman and said. "An excellent question, Amagi-san. You have a week to prepare for the journey before we will depart. And for the purpose of the journey, you will be aged by eighteen years when you arrive in that world, with a complete set of clothing, identities and money. Your identities are Yuu and Yukiko Narukami, a up and coming business couple that are also wizards in Magical Japan. You both teach Defense against Dark Arts, Healing and Elemental Magic in the Takeda Institute of Magic in Tokyo, and I will be there as well. My role there would be Izaya Takeda, Deputy Headmistress of the Institute. You both are also owners of the Amagi Inn Group, a group of luxury hot spring inns that has branches worldwide."

She paused for a moment before saying. "You will be taking the same positions when you are at Hogwarts, and hopefully you can ensure Potter-san's happiness as well as prevent a Wizarding World War that will spill over to the real world as well."

The couple fell silent for a moment, looking at each other for a moment before Yuu said. "I see… as much as I want to decline this request, Izanami-sama… I feel that it is my right to see things go well for Potter-san. I have read much about his life, and he deserves some happiness at that. Consider the mission accepted."

Yukiko sighed and smiled softly at her fiancé. "You are always so noble, Narukami-kun… but it is also why I liked you in the first place." She then turned to Izanami and said. "I might not trust you, Izanami-san… I don't think I will ever, not with what you have caused in our town three years ago because of a twisted view of humanity from an equally twisted human. But as Narukami-kun said earlier, Potter-san does deserve to have a happy life, and if our presence will allow that to happen, then I will lend you my assistance as well."

Izanami smiled and bowed politely to them. "Thank you both for this… I shall contact Igor and Margaret to prepare a special room for you both to train in your new powers in a special time chamber I created. An hour outside equals a day inside the chamber and in three days time, we shall depart."

Both youths nodded and then left to tell their friends and families of an oncoming vacation that they are taking, and the reactions that they got were favorable ones, as both parents on Yuu and Yukiko's side felt that the two of them needed a break, and even Chie, Kanji, Naoto and Yousuke felt that it would be good for the both of them to have some alone time. The only person that felt sad was Nanako, but Yuu assured her that he would not be gone for long, which calmed her down a little.

Once they were done, they met up with Izanami, and she brought them to the time chamber where they spent the next three days training, familiarizing themselves with the customs of the world that they were going to as well as the spells that they will be using in addition to the ones that they have and of course their Personae.

Three Days Later…

Izanami smiled at the two youths that emerged from the time chamber and said. "I am glad to see that you all returned. I take it that the training has been fruitful for the both of you?"

Yuu smiled as he nodded his hand on the waist of his fiancée. "It has, Izanami-sama…" He then turned to the side and smiled at the two other people there. "And thank you for your assistance as well, Igor-san, Margaret-sana."

Igor, a short bald headed man with a long hooked nose that wore a western suit smiled in his usual creepy manner at Yuu, while Margaret just smiled gently at him. "It is a pleasure to assist you as well, Narukami-san… you are one of the most interesting contract holders that I had the pleasure to meet over the years. And worry not, the Velvet Room and its services will be open to you and Amagi-san as well… and for a bit of fun… you can use this room to exit in the Hogwarts Main Hall during the Entrance Feast as Dumbledore-kochou introduces you all. That will really get their attention don't you think?"

Yukiko just giggled at the thought of the many dumbfounded people that would result from their rather flashy entrance, while Izanami just smiled before saying. "Are we ready to depart then?"

At their unanimous nod, the goddess powered up, and used her power to transport them across time and space to the world where the fate of the world rests on one young man, who is known to the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived, one Harry Potter. Their mission, to assist said young man to take down one Dark Lord Voldemort as well to help the young man to achieve happiness and bring about peace in the world.

1995

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was reading the parchment delivered by a Ministry Owl saying that if he did not have a person in place to take up the post of Defense against Dark Arts Professor before the start of the term, the Ministry would install Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, one Dolores Jane Umbridge to the position.

He frowned as he realized what this would signify. Cornelius has become quite paranoid that he would try and usurp his position, and he would install Umbridge as a way to keep him in check, not to mention that the woman would inflict unholy terror on Harry Potter, the young man that he had regarded as his surrogate grandson… one that he let down too many times for his own safety, not to mention the half-blood and muggle-born students in his school.

It is no secret that the woman was a pureblood supremacist to the core, which would make her staunch allies amongst the purebloods in the school which unfortunately included the majority of Slytherin and a few from Ravenclaw. He was pondering on how he should tackle this particular problem when there was an unexpected arrival, a Japanese Scops Owl to be exact, came flying into his office, bearing a roll of parchment that was bearing the Seal of the Takeda Institute of Magic.

Albus blinked for a moment, wondering why the most premiere Magical School in Japan would send him a letter of all things. Feeling curious, he accepted the parchment from the bird, which he gave it owl treats and some water, which it devoured rather hungrily to his amusement.

He then opened the seal and read the contents of the letter.

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Izaya Takeda, Deputy Headmistress of the Takeda Institute of Magic. As you recall, we have spoken before during your visit to our lovely institute a few years ago, when you were touring the nations in your efforts to foster good relations between members of the International Confederation of Wizards, which you are Chief of. We do keep tabs on the goings on in your country, and while we feel a bit horrified at what your country's Minister of Magic is trying to do, ignoring the return of a certain Dark Lord… we understand completely. After all, Cornelius-san is not the sharpest tool of the shed and is more of a peacetime minister then one that is at war. Not to mention that the man is corrupt and is easily swayed by public opinion and would do anything to keep his job._

Dumbledore chuckled at the astute, but sharp delivery of the emotions the letter projected regarding Cornelius Fudge, though he did recall meeting Izaya Takeda. She was a lovely vision when he first met her, and he doubted that will change anytime soon. The woman had a quality of timeless beauty about her, and he expects that she would retain that for times to come. He then continued to read the letter.

_And while it is not really public knowledge, we at Takeda had done some discreet investigating, and we found out that you always had a difficulty in finding the right person for The Defense against Dark Arts position. Therefore, it is my honor to propose a deal with you. I and my two staff members would pay a visit to your school, and two of them will be teaching there as well. Their names are Yuu and Yukiko Narukami by the way. They will be teaching the Defense against Dark Arts, as well as two new courses that I hope that you would include in this fifth year. Elemental Magic, and Healing Magic. If any of the ministry there would like to complain, just remind them that I have the ear of both my country's Minister for Magic and the Emperor himself. With cordial relations between our two countries, both in the Muggle World and the Magical, I am sure that your Minister would not want to cause an incident that would make the Queen take notice of it now, would he? If you accept, please kindly reply to this letter, and I and my staff would see to it that we would arrive promptly on the day of your opening feast._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Izaya Takeda_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Takeda Institute of Magic_

Dumbledore smiled as he read the rest of the letter. Oh yes, maybe this year would be a nice surprise after all, and he intended to do right by the students as his job entails. Besides, it would be worth the while to see Dolores's expression when she finds out too late that she is out of a job here. And that the presence of these outsiders may be just the thing he needs to free up some time for himself to reveal to Harry what he really needs to know for the eventual battle against Voldemort.

Smirking to himself, he took out a parchment and wrote a quick reply, and sent it with the owl that had delivered the letter earlier. Oh yes, this is going to be a good year after all.

End of Prologue

Author's note: This is yet another idea that I have floating in my head, a HP/Persona crossover. This takes place in Harry's Fifth Year, and three years after the events of Persona 4. This is also probably the first Hp/Persona crossover (I think), so let me know what you think about it, alright? And there would be small hints of spells from Negima here as well, and of the Shinmei Ryu too. Thanks.


End file.
